Fishy movie night
by Scetchbook123
Summary: A requested Eridan x OC fic - Eridan has liked Zhilan for a while now and decided to give one of her favorite movies a try. He may not like the idea of them but there is no reason he can't try to watch her movies. After all how else does one get the flushed attention of a Halloween loving troll like her?


You flop down in the chair next to Zhilan inside of her pumpkin decorated hive. It doesn't matter that the human holiday of Halloween isn't for another month at least, she just loves it to much to take that stuff down. It's an interesting quirk you enjoy.

As soon as you land in that chair she jumps, unaware of you're entering of the place.

"Jegus Eridan you scared the shit out of me!" She says, her glowing purple and orange eyes lock on you. Just the bright colors alone are almost enough to make you blush. Despite how irritated with tone lets on the little smile on her face tells you it's ok. Her thick curly hair blocks the view of those wonderful eyes from you when she turns back to her computer.

"What did you need anyway?" She asks, looking at coding tutorials. She has told you before that she saw Sollux doing it and thought it would be fun. She is just a beginner but she seems to love it anyway.

It got you worried that she might like Sol if seeing him code made her want to learn.

It's a possibility but he is with Feferi already and Zhilan is way to sweet to take anyone's matesprit.

"Just a chat. I'm bored as fuck." You answer. She nods, clearly focused on her work.

"You're probably busy but I wwas wwonderin' about that movvie you keep trying to get me to wwatch." You begin. "Which one?" She asks. "That one wwith the dead girl?" You reply.

"The corpse bride! You want to watch it?" She beams and turns to face you.

"Wwell I havve nothin' else to do." You try to play it off as pure boredom. Truth be told it's just the fact you are flushed for her. You are flushed and want to show her you are, though you can't seem to get the guts. But a good place to start would be things she likes. She gets up with a big smile on her face and trots over to the living room, gesturing you to follow. Which you do of course.

She soon has set up the movie and made the popcorn, you on the other hand were daydreaming on the couch.

"Ready?" She asks, sitting next to you. You simply nod and wait for the previews to end.

You lean on the arm of the couch, elbow propping your head up.

As the movie continues you come to realize you are actually enjoying it. Which is something you were not expecting at all. The songs were catchy and often, story was tragic, and the form of animation was in fact nice and probably difficult to pull off so you had to give it points for that.

You only took your eyes off the screen when you felt Zhilan leaning closer to you. You glance at her, noticing she probably didn't mean to. Caught up in the film no doubt. Which to be honest disappointed you. In turn, you start leaning closer to her, careful not to be noticeable

You see the story on the screen play out yet another turn for the worst. At that you feel Zhilan starting to very carefully grab at your arm. Possibly going to hug it? Hug you? Whichever it is you don't mind in the slightest though she is clearly worried she might not be welcome to.

You put your arm around her back and she hugs you. Much better isn't it?

When the movie comes to an end you have only payed half attention to it. The other half given to your flush crush getting more and more wrapped around you, and you her, until you have both ended up completely cuddling.

The credits begin to play on the screen and neither of you can reach the remote to turn it off without letting go of each other. Seeing how that's the case you really really want the credits to keep playing.

She shifts a bit and you keep still, unable to really be free she looks up at you and you down at her.

Both of you are rather awkward about things like this. Well, she is probably more shy than awkward but for you it's just the opposite. You don't even feel awkward as you look at her features calmly.

The yellow blush tinting her cheeks. The one curl of hair right next to her eye, threatening to cover it's bright color. Everything about her was bright. Her personality, her eyes, her blush, even that little quirk of hers when she gets nervous. She would look down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

As it may seem silly to others it just made her glow to you.

She says something softly, you don't know what. You were to busy in your own thoughts and she tends to get quiet at times like this. It has only happened once or twice before but you remember.

It has all become to much for you. Your face gets closer to hers and your entire expression has relaxed.

Barley keeping your eyes open you kiss her gently. Her lips are soft and begin to kiss you back.

That wasn't the outcome you were expecting but certainly the one you wanted.

After a few minutes of slow movement you pull away, letting the realization of what just happened imprint itself into your head. You see the same is happening to her when her eyes get wider.

"E-Eridan? Does this.. Uhm.." She begins, stumbling over her words right from the start and beginning to twiddle her thumbs. It's so cute. You chuckle lightly, which gets her full attention.

"I wwant you to be my matesprit Zhilan." You say, keeping a gentle tone.

She smiles and kisses you again. "I want that to." She says softly. Both of you have relaxed into the situation with smiles across your faces.

Looks like you should have taken Kar's advice about the movie thing a lot sooner.

But that's ok. You have her now.


End file.
